And Suddenly, It Was All Crystal Clear
by Lily Cat
Summary: Written for me by Heaven, with special thanks to Ryan and Susan for their help! When Hermione invites Ron to spend the holidays with her and her family, what sort of things will happen when they have to act like they're engaged?


"You're going home for Christmas?" Hermione stared at her best friend Ron Weasley in shock. "Why?"  
  
Ron looked up at her sourly. "Plans have changed. It's not going to be fun though, do you know what it's like there now?"  
  
"I suppose not." Hermione said softly, sitting down next to him. "How is everyone holding up?"  
  
"All right. Mum just tends to get especially emotional at the holidays now." Ron sighed; he missed his sister as much as the rest of his family did. Ginny Weasley had died earlier this year at the hands of Draco Malfoy, in his attempt to revive Voldemort. He had not succeeded, thankfully, and had also perished.  
  
A tear escaped Hermione's eye as she moved forward and hugged Ron tightly. The whole tragedy had forced Ron to mature very quickly, as he was the only one who could calm his mother down. Harry and Hermione had also been shocked to learn of Ginny's demise, and did their best to be supportive of the Weasley family.  
  
"Weren't you and Harry supposed to go to see Sirius for Christmas?" Hermione asked as she sat back down.  
  
"We were, and then he got invited to spend the holiday in Grand Cayman with Kelly and her family." Kelly was a witch that Harry had been steadily dating for almost two years, Ron and Hermione were certain that they would be married someday. "I could tell he really wanted to go, so I said I'd find something else to do." He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll probably just sit in my flat all day."  
  
"I'll probably wind up joining you." Hermione said thoughtfully a few moments later. "I'm going home in a few days, but I don't know how long I'll be able to stand it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"Well, Jefferson is going to be there."  
  
Ron blinked. "I thought you and Jefferson were dating."  
  
Hermione sighed. "We are but.he makes me feel so smothered. With him I feel like I can't make any plans of my own, because he has our lives mapped out for us."  
  
Ron sniggered. "That sounds like a perfect match for you." He sat up and pretended to consult a piece of parchment. "Half past one, library. Two, lunch. Half past two, back in the library. Three, check out books.." Ron would have gone on except Hermione had jumped on him with a giggle.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" she shrieked, pummelling him with her small fists. "I don't spend all my time in the library!" they were both laughing heartily.  
  
"Right." Ron said, his eyes twinkling. "Really though, I thought you were happy with him."  
  
"I am, but at the same time, I'm not." Hermione replied, sipping her tea. "I like thinking for myself, not having someone do it for me."  
  
"Good point." Ron checked his watch. "My lunch break is almost over, I've got to get back to the office." Ron worked for the Ministry; in a position similar to the one his father had held before retiring. "I'll see you later." He leaned down and pecked Hermione on the cheek.  
  
"All right." Hermione smiled up at him as he dropped a few coins on the table and departed. She felt bad for Ron, she and Harry both had significant others and he really had no one that he could call his own. And now with his only sister dead, his family spent the holidays moping about. He really needed something to perk his mood back up.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as an idea occurred to her. She drank the rest of her tea quickly, then tossed down the rest of the money for the check and ran out. Apparating over to the front hallway of the Ministry building, she strode down the hallway to Ron's office.  
  
"What, I didn't leave enough money?" Ron looked up as she entered breathlessly.  
  
"No you're fine." Hermione sat down in a chair across from him. "I just had an idea."  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"Christmas." Hermione replied. "How would you like to come home with me and spend your holiday the Muggle way?"  
  
"Really? You want me to come spend Christmas with you?" Ron's eyes grew wide at the possibility.  
  
"Yes, really." Hermione grinned.  
  
"Are you sure it's okay with your parents?" he asked.  
  
"Ron! It's not like we're thirteen anymore! I can invite my friends home for the holidays without asking my parents first." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm twenty four, I can make my own decisions."  
  
"Well.. sure!" Ron said, a happy spark coming back into his eyes.  
  
"Great!" Hermione was excited, for more reasons than one. Perhaps if she had Ron there, her parents wouldn't bother her so much about Jefferson. And she was equally happy that she'd have one of her best friends there to celebrate the season with. "I'll just go and ask my parents if you can come." She left Ron in his office laughing.  
  
********** ********** **********  
  
"Mum, Dad, this is my best friend Ron Weasley, you remember him right?" Hermione asked as she made the introductions.  
  
"Of course we do." Hermione's father smiled warmly at Ron and shook his hand.  
  
Hermione's mother pulled her aside. "Hermione, why are you bringing another man home when you know Jefferson will be here?"  
  
"Mum, he's my friend." Hermione said, softly but sharply. "And he had nowhere to go for Christmas, so I invited him to be with us." Without another word, she turned and led Ron upstairs.  
  
"Here's the guest room." She said, opening the door and following him inside. He dropped his large bag on the bed and looked around.  
  
"This is really nice. You have a nice home." Ron said as Hermione shut the door. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine, my mother just annoys me easily." Hermione sat down on the edge of the bed. "She's where I get the whole perfectionist thing from."  
  
"I see." Ron grinned. "That explains a lot."  
  
"Sod off." Hermione grinned back. "I'm really glad you're here though, it'd be awful boring with just them and Jefferson."  
  
"Speaking of the dreaded boyfriend, where is he?" Ron asked.  
  
"He'll be here tomorrow." Hermione said. They were both silent a moment. "Would it be awful of me to break it off with him?"  
  
"Why would that be awful of you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because we've been dating for a year, and I think he wants to marry me." Hermione sighed. "But I know that he's not it for me, if he was, I'd be happy."  
  
"Well then, you should definitely break it off with him, before he goes and asks you to be his wife." Ron grinned at her saucily, then jumped up, pulling her along with him. "Come on baby, pretend you're mine, and that'll show him a thing or two!" he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around the room. She'd probably never know how pretty he thought she was.  
  
"Right Ron." Hermione was laughing too hard to protest. "You are still such a goof!"  
  
"I was always the fun one." Ron grinned, setting her down. "You were the serious one and Harry the hero. That's how we stayed friends all these years."  
  
"Good point." Hermione said. She grinned up at him and he smiled back; she realised how close they were standing and pulled herself away.  
  
Ron was disappointed as she left his arms. It had felt nice having her close to him.  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked self consciously, seeing how he was looking at her.  
  
"Is my hair red?" Ron asked. "I'm always hungry."  
  
"Come on, stud, I'm sure my mother has something made downstairs." She dragged him downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
********** *********** ***********  
  
Hermione gave her hair one final pat, and was satisfied. She'd magically straightened it years ago; it gave her a more sophisticated look than her former bushiness. Her mother had prepared a spectacular Christmas Eve dinner, and everyone always dressed up for it, every year. She was wearing a long, flowing black skirt and silky red blouse. Her hair was pulled back at the sides, and left down in back.  
  
She thought back to the day before, when they'd arrived. It had scared her a little, when Ron looked at her like that. Everyone had thought there was a romantic attraction between the two of them back in their 5th year at Hogwarts, but they were both too immature for a relationship at that point. As that year had passed by, he'd grown involved with Lavender Brown and then Susan Bones, and she'd been too busy in her studies to even really notice anyone of the opposite sex.  
  
A knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts. "Come in!" she called, and Ron opened the door.  
  
"Just seeing if you were ready." He said, staring at her. "I thought we'd walk down together."  
  
"Just about." Hermione said. "Why don't you have a seat, I just need to find my earrings." She dug through a small jewellery box on her dresser. "Aha!" she cried triumphantly as she held up a pair of tiny diamond studs.  
  
"You look really nice tonight, Hermione." Ron said honestly as he watched her put her earrings on. She reached back into the box and took a small diamond ring out.  
  
"Thanks Ron. So do you-SHOOT!" she had dropped the ring on the shaggy carpeting, and it was nowhere in sight. "Will you help me find it?" she asked as she got on her hands and knees and began to search for it.  
  
"Sure." Ron got down next to her and ran his hands through the rug, trying to feel for the tiny piece. He couldn't help but notice the flowery scent of her perfume, faint but at the same time, overpowering. It made Ron wonder what kind of idiot Jefferson was, to have someone like Hermione but act like such a loser with her. "Found it!" he said happily as he plucked the ring out of the carpet. "It's a nice ring." He said, holding it up in the light.  
  
"Thanks Ron!" Hermione beamed as they stood up. "It was my grandmother's, she gave it to me when I was 15, before she died, so it means a lot to me. I only wear it on special occasions." She took it from his outstretched hand, then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. It made him flush, and he wordlessly sat back down on the bed.  
  
"I'm ready." She announced, threading her arm through his. "You have no idea what you're in for, my mum is famous for having large quantities of food ready for occasions like this."  
  
"Hermione, I grew up with five brothers, a sister, and two parents, I know what it's like to see a lot of food."  
  
"Right, but there's only seven of us here tonight. We're going to have tons of leftovers."  
  
"You're also forgetting that I'm Ron Weasley, human vacuum cleaner." He joked, and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Forgive me, please." She leaned against him as they went downstairs and into the living room. "Mum I hope you've got enough food." Hermione called and Ron laughed loudly. "Would you like a drink before supper?"  
  
"Sure, got any Firewhisky?" Ron asked. "Mulled mead?"  
  
Hermione gave him a look. "Ron, this is a Muggle household."  
  
"Oh yeah." Ron grinned sheepishly.  
  
She shook her head good-naturedly and mixed something from two bottles. "Here, try this." Hermione said, handing him a short glass.  
  
Ron took it and sipped cautiously. When smoke didn't pour from his ears he looked up at her in confusion.  
  
"It's called a Jack and Coke." Hermione replied, making herself one as well. "Cheers."  
  
Ron clinked his glass against hers and took another sip. "It's really good." He said. "Especially for a Muggle drink."  
  
Hermione smiled and went to reply, but was interrupted by the doorbell. "That's probably Jefferson." She said unenthusiastically. "I'll be right back."  
  
Her mother had beaten her to the door. "Jefferson!" Mrs. Granger cried, she loved the man already like a son, and couldn't understand why Hermione wasn't already settled down with him. "Come in!"  
  
"Thanks Elenore." Jefferson said, pulling off his coat. "Hello love." He directed his words at Hermione, who forced a smile onto her face.  
  
"Hello Jeff." She replied. He cringed a bit, she knew he hated to be called a shortened name, but she wanted to annoy him. He moved forward and pecked her on the cheek, and Hermione couldn't help but compare it to how Ron kissed her in the same place.  
  
Jefferson's kiss was a perfunctory peck, but Ron's kiss was nicer, more like something he wanted to do, and not from a sense of duty.  
  
"Hermione, aren't you going to introduce Jefferson to your friend?" her mother asked, hanging up his coat. Hermione raised her eyebrow at her mother; she hated it when she got treated like a ten year old. Taking Jefferson's arm, she steered him into the living room.  
  
"Ron, I'd like you to meet Jefferson. Jefferson, this is Ron." Hermione formally introduced the two men. She saw a brief flash of jealousy flash through her boyfriend's eyes.  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Ron said cordially, keeping his face blank but pleasant.  
  
"Likewise." Jefferson replied politely.  
  
"Would you care for a drink as well, Jeff?" Hermione asked, again for some reason trying to annoy him.  
  
"Sure." Jefferson sat down next to Ron on the sofa. "What are you two having?"  
  
"Jack and Coke." Hermione answered.  
  
He made a face. "I'll have a vodka and tonic."  
  
"Sure." She replied, quickly making the drink. Hermione handed it to him and then sat back down.  
  
"So, Ron was it? What do you do?" Jefferson asked.  
  
"I uh." Ron said as Hermione shook her head frantically at him. "I work in PR."  
  
"What company?" Jefferson smoothed an imaginary crease in his trouser leg.  
  
"Harrods." He blurted out the first large Muggle corporation that came to his mind.  
  
Jefferson's eyes widened. "That's a very exclusive business!" he said, obviously somewhat impressed. "What's your title?"  
  
Ron opened his mouth to try and reply, but thankfully he was interrupted by Mr. Granger.  
  
"Supper's ready!" he called into the room. "Elenore is just finishing the pheasant."  
  
"Great." Hermione jumped up from the couch.  
  
Ron hopped up as well, feeling a tad buzzed from the drink. "Allow me to escort you in?" he asked goofily. Hermione stared at him a second, then smiled.  
  
"Of course." She answered, taking Ron's arm. Hermione held out her other arm for Jefferson to take, and after a moment, he did.  
  
"Can I talk to you a moment?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"Sure." Hermione unhooked her arm from Ron's and told him to go in. "I'll be just a minute."  
  
Jefferson pulled her over to the opposite corner where they had been sitting. "What's going on?" he asked edgily.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused for a minute. "Are you talking about Ron?"  
  
"Well you show up with this guy I don't even know; this was supposed to be our Christmas together." Jefferson said angrily.  
  
Hermione put a hand on his arm. "Ron is my friend." She stated calmly. "He didn't have anywhere to go this holiday, so I invited him here. He's just a friend." She wasn't sure if that last sentence was for Jefferson's benefit or hers.  
  
"Okay." Jefferson said, finally smiling at her. "You look great tonight."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione replied, smiling back at him as they went into the dining room. Ron was already sitting at one end of the table. She slid in next to him, Jefferson taking a seat on her other side.  
  
Somehow she got through dinner, fielding Jefferson's questions to Ron so that they could be answered in a Muggle fashion. Hermione wasn't sure now why she had never told Jefferson that she was a witch, but she had the feeling he'd be disgusted by that fact. He was as straightforward as they came, kind of like Harry's Muggle relatives only not abusive.  
  
Dessert was wonderful, Hermione was pleased that she managed to keep the conversation flowing pleasantly between she and Jefferson, and she and Ron as well.  
  
All was calm, until Mrs. Granger brought dessert to the table.  
  
Hermione had noticed Jefferson giving her strange looks as the plates had been cleared for smaller dessert dishes, but she ignored them, thinking he was still a bit angry about Ron. 'Why is he acting so nervous?' she wondered silently, looking over at Ron who was in conversation with her father. Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother bringing in a large, festively decorated chocolate cake.  
  
"Wow, that sure looks great!" Jefferson heckled. As Mrs. Granger cut the cake and passed the slices onto the small dishes, Jefferson stood up.  
  
"I have announcement I'd like to make." He said loudly, causing the chatter between Hermione's father and Ron to stop and look over. "As you all know, Hermione and I have been together for a little over a year now."  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she suddenly realised what Jefferson was going to do. She shot a panicked look at Ron who looked just as surprised as she did.  
  
"We've had a few rough times, but I think she's the best girl for me." Jefferson reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Flicking it open, he smiled down at Hermione. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione's mouth opened and closed soundlessly as Mr. and Mrs. Granger smiled happily at each other. Marrying Jefferson was a fine choice for their daughter, a fine choice indeed!  
  
"I uh.I." Hermione fumbled with her words as she cast another look at Ron. 'Do something!!!' her eyes pleaded.  
  
"She can't marry you." Ron jumped from his seat like he'd been burned.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Jefferson's smile had disappeared as soon as Ron stood up.  
  
"She can't marry you." Ron's voice was less confident now.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because uh.because she already said she'd marry me!" Ron burst out. Hermione, even in her shock, thought quickly and moved her ring from her right hand to her ring finger.  
  
"Hermione?" her mother turned to her. "Is this true?"  
  
Hermione gulped, and then slowly raised her left hand. A gasp from her parents and Jefferson echoed in her ears, then Jefferson snapped the box shut and strode from the room, the hurt evident in his eyes.  
  
"Jefferson." Hermione sprang from her chair and followed him. "Jefferson would you please wait!" she grabbed his arm as he took his coat from the front hall closet. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"I thought you said he was just a friend." He spat.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hermione seemed unable to say anything else. She may not have been in love with Jefferson, but she hadn't wanted to hurt him like this. Yet she could not tell him the truth, not now at least.  
  
"I'm leaving." Jefferson said coldly. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to ring me, not at all."  
  
"Jefferson I don't want to end things like this." Hermione said quietly. "Please, can we get together soon and.talk?"  
  
"I don't think so." He glared at her as he shrugged into his coat. "Goodbye Hermione." With that he opened the door and Hermione wrapped her arms about herself as the cold seeped through her blouse. She sighed and looked down as Jefferson slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Are you all right Hermione?" Ron's voice made her jump. He had followed her out of the room and witnessed the whole exchange.  
  
"Not really." She answered, upset but not crying. "But honestly Ron! Saying you and I are engaged? That's.preposterous!" Hermione's voice came out harsher than she meant it to.  
  
Ron crossed his arms. "I didn't see you coming up with a plan."  
  
"Well if I'd known he planned on bloody proposing tonight, I would have!" Hermione snapped.  
  
"If you like, I can go back in there now and tell your parents the truth. And Jefferson too, I'm sure he'd like to know!" Ron said angrily. They both glared at each other for a few long moments.  
  
Hermione was first to relax. "Look, I'm sorry. I appreciate you doing this for me."  
  
Ron's eyes calmed down. "It's all right."  
  
Hermione began to pace a bit in the hallway. "We just need to ride out tomorrow, and then New Year's. After that, next week sometime, I'll just ring them and say we've broken up."  
  
She didn't see the crestfallen look on Ron's face as she uttered the last sentence. "Why not just tell them now?" he asked. "I mean, it was Jefferson you didn't to marry."  
  
"Because, if I know my mother, it'll just spoil the rest of the holiday, for us all." Hermione replied. "We'll just have to.act.like we're getting married." She reached out and clasped his hand in hers. "Come on, let's get this over with."  
  
Hermione's parents were still looking much like they had when Ron first made his announcement. "What is going on?" Mrs. Granger was the first to speak.  
  
"We.um.well." Hermione looked to Ron for support.  
  
"Hermione and I have been seeing each other for about three months now." Ron began, pulling things off the top of his head while Hermione tried to act as if this was no news to her. "Since we've known each other for about thirteen years, it's made things simpler, Hermione and I have been able to skip the whole 'getting to know you' phase."  
  
"But Hermione, love, you've been seeing Jefferson at the same time?" Mr. Granger was more sympathetic sounding than his wife.  
  
"I was.undecided." Hermione managed to say. "We weren't going to announce things this way."  
  
"You were CHEATING on your boyfriend?" Mrs. Granger managed to gasp.  
  
"No, Mrs. Granger, it wasn't like that at all. You know how our friend Harry's relatives were when they found out he was a wizard; she simply couldn't tell Jefferson," Ron said. "I know how you both feel about Jefferson, and I must really apologise for this, but-"  
  
"But I love Ron," Hermione cut in. Hermione's parents didn't catch the flicker of surprise flash across Ron's face. "It took me awhile to really realise it but I'm happy with him."  
  
Mrs. Granger opened her mouth to speak again but was hushed by her husband. "Hermione, if you're happy, then we're happy for you." He said firmly. He liked Ron, the man seemed quite mature and he had a decent job to boot.  
  
"I need to go. lie down." Mrs. Granger said, and without another look at her daughter, she strode from the room.  
  
"I apologise." Mr. Granger stopped in front of Ron. "But this does come as a shock, and my wife liked Jefferson a lot."  
  
"I know.I'm sorry I blurted it out like that." Ron replied. Hermione looked contritely at her father.  
  
"You two enjoy dessert." Mr Granger patted his daughter's shoulder. "I'll go talk to your Mum."  
  
Hermione nodded; if anyone could make light of the situation for her mother it would be her father. "Thanks Dad."  
  
"Well. that was interesting." Ron said once Mr. Granger had disappeared.  
  
Hermione sighed, stepping over to the table. "Cake?"  
  
"Sure." Ron was never one to pass up an offer of food. "It's really good!" he said after inhaling half of it in one bite.  
  
Hermione half smiled at him, only picking at her slice. "What a mess." She mumbled.  
  
Ron set his empty plate down on the table and sat down next to Hermione. He reached out and squeezed her shoulder. "Would it make you feel better to come clean?"  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said. "My parents wouldn't be too happy if they found out that was a lie. Not only would they be mad at me, they'd be mad at you, too." Ron had the feeling she was trying to hide the fact that that was a horrible under-exaggeration. "Let's just do what I said earlier, and ride out the week."  
  
'It doesn't have to be just a charade,' Ron thought to himself. 'I'd be more than willing for this to be real.'  
  
"Are you okay with that Ron?" Hermione was looking at him anxiously now.  
  
"Sure. Anything you want." He smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks." She said, obvious relief written over her features. She leaned forward and hugged him tightly.  
  
Ron knew it was only a friendly hug, and nothing more; still, he felt like he was one when she was in his arms like that.  
  
**** **** **** **** ****  
  
"Ellie, I think you like Jefferson more than Hermione." Mr. Granger shook his head at his wife. "If she was happy with him, she wouldn't have chosen to marry Ron."  
  
"But we hardly know him!" Mrs. Granger twisted her hands. "This is just not like her, Alex."  
  
"Don't be angry with her. She hasn't had many relationships, but I can tell this one loves her a lot, he'd be very good to her." Mr. Granger argued on Ron's behalf.  
  
"I'm just having a hard time understanding why she wouldn't have prepared us for something like this." Mrs. Granger folded her arms across her chest. "Coming home and telling us she's become engaged."  
  
"Well, Ellie, don't you think she can think for herself? She is 24, after all. She doesn't have to ask us about every little thing anymore," he said. "I know you don't like that, but Hermione's always been quite independent."  
  
"I know." Mrs. Granger said.  
  
"We can't control her life, but we can accept her choices. Ron's a very nice young gentleman." Mr. Granger replied. "If you'd give him a chance, you'd realise that too." He tilted his wife's chin back and looked at her.  
  
"All right." Mrs. Granger relented.  
  
*** *** *** *** ***  
  
Ron was awakened the next morning by his bed bouncing beneath him. "Hermione?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Happy Christmas!" Hermione grinned.  
  
"I've never seen you jumping on the bed before." Ron laughed as he woke up more. "Imagine, Hermione, Ms. Mature, bouncing on a bed."  
  
"Shut up." She flounced down next to him.  
  
"You seem happy this morning."  
  
"It's Christmas!" Hermione exclaimed. "How can you be unhappy? Even I'm chipper!"  
  
"You most certainly are." Ron pulled her down so she was lying on the bed. "How about a Christmas snog for your fiancé?"  
  
"Ronald Jonathan Weasley!" Hermione pushed at him. "Honestly!"  
  
"Can't blame me for trying, can you?" he grinned impishly. Hermione was glad that he seemed to be happy, she had thought he might be sad today, the first Christmas without his sister.  
  
"Well come on silly, I can already tell my mum's been up for hours making breakfast. And if I know you like I think I do, you're probably starving." Hermione pulled her robe around herself tighter.  
  
"Food?" Ron brightened. He got up and Hermione started laughing. "What?"  
  
"Your pyjamas!" she fell over in hysterics. Ron was confused. He looked down at his sleepwear, what was wrong with pyjama pants with feet? And what was wrong with having trucks printed on them?  
  
"What about them?" he asked. "They're nice, and they keep my feet warm!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Hermione wiped her eyes. "I've never seen an adult in footed pyjamas before is all. It's cute."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes before striding into the bathroom to change. A few minutes later, he stepped out in slacks and a white collared shirt. He raised his eyebrow at Hermione, who was looking at him strangely.  
  
"Christmas dinner is not until this evening. You don't have to be dressed so nicely YET..." Hermione sniggered.  
  
"I thought everyone dressed up all day?" Ron was confused.  
  
"Well, I like to put something casual on if I'm staying at home, only if we're going to a relative's house will I dress up.but for dinner something nicer is good."  
  
"Oh. okay." Ron grabbed some different clothes and went back into the bathroom, coming out a minute later in some jeans and a jumper.  
  
"That's better." Hermione said, trying not to giggle anymore.  
  
"What about you, are you wearing that all day?" Ron's eyes brightened as she self-consciously pulled the robe around herself again.  
  
"No!" Hermione replied quickly. "I just wanted to wake you up before the smells did." She teased.  
  
"Thanks Herms!" Ron grinned saucily at her. She hated to be called Herms, and he knew it.  
  
"No problem, ickle Ronniekins." She smirked back and laughed when Ron tossed his pillow at her. "I'll get dressed and meet you downstairs."  
  
"All right." Ron was a bit nervous at going downstairs and seeing Hermione's parents alone. He knew that her mother obviously didn't like him, but her father seemed to think he was okay. "Only one way to find out." He said to himself as he fussed a bit with his hair and then went down into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning!" Mr. Granger was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper. "Happy Christmas!"  
  
"Happy Christmas." Ron echoed, smiling. Mrs. Granger turned from the stove and pulled him back into the hallway.  
  
"Look, Ron, I'm really sorry about...what I said last night. I was just so attached to the thought of Hermione being with Jefferson that it made me blind to her feelings...and yours. It's just that Jefferson was such a nice man, and he had such a foothold in society." Ron was evidently hurt by that last statement. "No, no, I didn't mean it that way, Ron. I'm really very happy for you two."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Granger," Ron said uneasily. He wasn't sure he was doing the right thing convincing her that he and Hermione were really getting married.  
  
Hermione chose that moment to come down the stairs. "Morning!" she called out. "Happy Christmas!"  
  
"Happy Christmas dear." Mrs. Granger hugged her daughter. Hermione seemed surprised at her mother's show of affection but accepted it nonetheless. "You too Mum."  
  
"I have breakfast almost ready." Mrs. Granger said. "Are you hungry, Ron?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Ron's always hungry." She moved next to him, putting her hand on his arm. "We'll come in there in a moment Mum." Hermione used the pretence of wanting a few minutes alone with her 'fiancé' so she could talk to Ron.  
  
"All right dear." She answered, exiting back through the doorway.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron. "What was that about?"  
  
"Apparently, your Mum's decided that us being together is okay." Ron said, still a bit shocked. "She said she's happy for us!"  
  
Hermione's face mirrored his surprised expression. "Well.that should help keep things calm today then." She reasoned.  
  
"Hermione don't you think we should tell them the truth?" Ron was uneasy with the thought of lying to her parents.  
  
"No. that will make things worse than they were last night. If my Mum and Dad have accepted this, then let's just ride out today and then New Year's Eve, and after that we'll 'break up', just like I said last night."  
  
"All right, if that's what you want to do." Ron sighed, he still felt guilty. Hermione grinned and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Come on, I KNOW you're starving and I'm hungry too." They went into the kitchen. "Morning Dad, Happy Christmas!" Hermione bent over and kissed her father on the cheek.  
  
"Morning Hermione." Her father answered, setting his paper aside as Mrs. Granger brought a feast that rivalled the dinner they'd had the night before to the table. Ron's eyes widened as he took in all the food on the table. Everyone was silent as they took what they wanted and began to eat the delicious meal.  
  
"So Ron, Hermione." Mr. Granger broke the silence. "Have you two set a date yet?"  
  
They looked at one another in a split second of panic. "Haven't set a date yet Dad." Hermione answered, giving Ron a look that said to play along. "It only happened a few days ago."  
  
"I see." Mr. Granger replied, looking at his wife. "We'd like to know as soon as possible, so we can help you plan, Hermione."  
  
"All right." Hermione answered, shovelling food into her mouth so she wouldn't have to talk anymore.  
  
Her mother fired a few questions at Ron, not being unfriendly, merely just inquisitive. Ron was able to answer truthfully now, as her parents were accustomed to the magical world, and Hermione's many descriptions of it.  
  
"So this really must be fascinating for you then, being in a full Muggle home." Mr. Granger said amicably as Ron finished describing his job.  
  
"Well it's interesting, that's for sure." Ron replied, taking more bacon from the platter. "My father is still absolutely fascinated with Muggles, he comes by my office to visit all the time. I remember back right before our second year at Hogwarts, he badgered Harry with questions on how Muggles lived throughout the whole time he stayed."  
  
Hermione giggled and her parents smiled. Ron felt more and more relaxed as the breakfast went on.  
  
"Well I think there may just be a few gifts in the other room." Mr. Granger said. "We can save the dishes for later can't we?"  
  
Mrs. Granger agreed and they all went into the living room together. Ron was amused to hear Hermione squeal like a five year old at the sight of gifts. "Herms, you never acted so giddy when we were at school about Christmas." He kidded her.  
  
"Well you and Harry acted young enough for me." She rolled her eyes back at him and then grinned. "And you've never seen me with a load of presents, obviously."  
  
"All right all right!" Ron gave up as Hermione jabbed him in the side. They grinned at each other, and Ron slipped his arm around her waist.  
  
Hermione was startled when he did this, but reminded herself about her situation. He moved his arm from her waist to her shoulders as they sat down together on the sofa. Mr. Granger, the elected 'Santa', began passing out gifts. Her parents gave her some new clothes, a few gift certificates; she gave her father a fancy shaving kit and her mother a beautiful watercolour painting to hang in the hallway.  
  
"This is for you, Ron." Mr. Granger handed him Hermione's gift. She had sneaked down the night before and changed the tag, it had formerly been Jefferson's gift, but after a lot of thought, she thought Ron might like it as well. Now her only hope was that it wouldn't be tasteless. and if it was, she could always get him something different later.  
  
Ron looked over at her as he pulled at the fancy wrappings, he dropped the ribbon on the floor and pried open the box. Inside was a handsome sterling silver watch, ticking away merrily. "I charmed it so it runs on magic." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, I can't possibly..." he spoke quietly so her parents wouldn't overhear.  
  
"Ron," she whispered in his ear gently, "Please, take it. You've been such a great friend to me all these years; it's the least I can do. Jefferson won't be getting any use out of it now, not when it's coming from me." She kissed his cheek.  
  
Ron once again tried to stammer his arguments, but was silenced by Hermione's warm smile and pleading eyes. With a sigh, he put it on and noticed how nice it looked on him. A Muggle watch, and it looked great! Hermione noticed, too, for her smile grew considerably.  
  
"Well, I haven't given you your present," Ron said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box, which he promptly enlarged to a good- sized package wrapped in light blue paper--Hermione's favourite. To their credit, her parents barely batted an eyelash at his display of magic, he didn't think they'd be so used to it.  
  
Hermione took the package, a bit surprised at how heavy it was. It wasn't as though it contained bricks, but it was definitely more than a Weasley sweater or two. Carefully unwrapping the box, she opened it to find a potted flower.  
  
"Do you like it?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, I love it!" she said. "Peonies...never gotten these before," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Do you know what kind?" Ron said. Hermione looked at the card affixed to a small stake in the pot.  
  
"Hmmm ... Lactiflora? This sounds strangely familiar," she said. She stared at the light pink petals for a moment as it dawned on her. "Hermiones!" she cried with a laugh. "My goodness, Ron, thank you so much!" She put the flower on the table and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Mr. and Mrs. Granger shared a smile over their cups of coffee as Hermione pulled back and kissed Ron on the cheek again. Ron flushed red but managed a large grin.  
  
"I have something for you too." He said to Hermione's parents. Ron pulled another package out and enlarged it, handing it to Mrs. Granger.  
  
"It's very heavy!" she said in surprise. Her husband sat down next to her as she carefully tore off the paper. "Oh my!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed in delight.  
  
"What is it Mum?" Hermione asked, leaving Ron's side and coming on the other side of her mother. "Ron!" she exclaimed, seeing what was in the box. She reached around and took a large, leather bound book from inside. "Where on EARTH did you find first edition copies of the Lord of the Rings Trilogy?"  
  
Ron shrugged. "JRR Tolkien is my great uncle." He said casually.  
  
Hermione nearly dropped the book. "He's what?"  
  
"My great uncle." Ron replied. "I went over to his place the other day before we came and he signed them for me to give to you." He said to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "I wasn't sure if you'd like that series or not, but I've always enjoyed them."  
  
"He.wait.. signed?" Hermione was dumbfounded. "But. he died.. back in the 1970's!"  
  
"No he didn't." Ron replied.  
  
"He's a wizard!" Hermione's eyes grew wide at this realisation. She smacked her hand to her forehead. "Of COURSE! This explains so much!"  
  
"I can't tell you where he's at, but he's alive and well." Ron replied.  
  
"Ron, this is wonderful!" Mrs. Granger was infinitely pleased with this gift, and it showed as she set it aside and hugged Ron. "Lovely of you dear, thank you."  
  
Ron was happy his gift had done well for him, and Hermione beamed as her father shook Ron's hand.  
  
"You've made my wife very happy." Mr. Granger laughed. "She's been a huge fan since before Hermione was born."  
  
"I'm just glad you liked it." Ron replied. The rest of the gifts were opened, and then Hermione and Ron took it upon themselves to clean up the living room while Mr. and Mrs. Granger took care of the kitchen.  
  
"That was brilliant Ron, getting my Mum those books. Did I tell you she was a Lord of the Rings fan?" Hermione asked, scooping the last of the wrapping into a large bag.  
  
"No, I just had to make a guess." Ron said. "I think your Mum likes me now." He grinned.  
  
"She'll love you FOREVER now!" Hermione exclaimed, but quietly. "You have no idea how much she loves Tolkien!" she tied the bag and set it on the floor.  
  
"So what are we doing the rest of the day?" Ron asked.  
  
"Whatever you want." Hermione said, pulling the bottom of her white jumper down over the waist of her jeans.  
  
"Whatever I want?" Ron teased. "Hmmm. what was our favourite pastime at Hogwarts, sixth and seventh year?"  
  
That was how Hermione found herself, a half hour later, bundled up in her old Gryffindor scarf and warm cloak, throwing snowballs at Ron in a fierce battle.  
  
"Give up now and spare yourself!" Ron yelled with glee as he managed to get one right in her face.  
  
"Never!" Hermione shouted back, her cheeks glowing in the cold winter air. She threw about five at once, two successfully smashing against his chest. "HA!" she cried triumphantly.  
  
"You were just lucky!" Ron ducked behind a tree. He was a champion snowball fighter, having five older brothers came in handy when it came to things like this. He chucked another one, and it got her in the back of the head.  
  
"RONALD!" her cry could be heard ten blocks away. Ron couldn't help it; he fell on his backside laughing hysterically.  
  
"Your face is so funny!" he gasped. He was laughing so hard he couldn't get up, and Hermione seized this opportunity to drop down and smash snow in his face, not even bothering to make it into snowballs.  
  
"What was that about me just being lucky? Hmmm?" she yelled delightedly. Ron sputtered as she pushed him down.  
  
"All right! I give!" he grinned. She pushed herself off him and sat back, pleased with herself. "But I just have to." he brought his hand out and tossed one last handful of cold wet snow at her.  
  
"RONALD!" Hermione screamed for the second time. "How dare you!"  
  
"I told you, I'm the champion snowball fighter!" Ron raised his arms in total triumph. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at him.  
  
"I'm freezing now, thanks!" she said, brushing herself off as she got up.  
  
"Hey you asked for it." Ron was unrelenting, but his blue eyes were twinkling.  
  
"Come on, let's go back in, we'll watch a movie or something. I'm sure they'll be showing that American movie 'A Christmas Story'." Hermione said, extending her hand to him.  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked. "I've heard lots of Christmas stories."  
  
"No." Hermione giggled. "It's a movie called 'A Christmas Story'. It's about this boy who wants." she lapsed into a short description of the movie, and sure enough, by the time they'd hung up their cloaks and gotten some hot chocolate, it had just started.  
  
"So wait." Ron's eyebrows knitted in confusion as the movie ended. "He did or he didn't shoot his eye out?"  
  
Hermione sniggered. "He didn't."  
  
"Okay." Ron's face cleared. "That was funny!"  
  
"It's one of my favourites, especially at the holidays." Hermione answered. "There are a few others, but that's the one I look forward to the most." She turned to look at him. "Is that the first movie you've ever seen?"  
  
"No, we watched. what was it. Galaxy Wars?" Ron asked. "It was right after 7th year, we watched it with Harry."  
  
Hermione started laughing. "That would be STAR Wars Ron!" she sat back and clutched her stomach, tears leaking from her eyes.  
  
"Ohhh so funny isn't it Ms. Know it all." Ron grinned and reached over, pulling her hands together with one of his and wiggling the other threateningly. "I'll show you what's funny!" Ron tickled her mercilessly as Hermione screamed with laughter.  
  
"Ron! Stop! Can't! Take! Anymore!" she was finally successful in pushing his hands away, but pushed too hard and fell against him. "Ow." Hermione mumbled into his chest. She felt Ron's arms curve around her waist, and thought perhaps maybe one of her parents had walked in the room, but when she looked up, she saw there was still no one other than she and Ron.  
  
Ron felt his breath catch in his throat as Hermione looked up at him. Their eyes met and connected; he bent his head down, moving his mouth closer to hers. She closed her eyes, not knowing what was going on, but not opposing it at the same time. Their lips were about to touch when-  
  
"Dinner's almost ready!" Mrs. Granger called from the kitchen, unknowing about what she was interrupting.  
  
Ron and Hermione broke apart, both blushing furiously. Hermione was first to jump off the sofa, Ron got up a moment later.  
  
"I. I'm going to get dressed." Hermione turned and rushed from the room. What had she been thinking? About to kiss Ron? "Honestly!" she said furiously to her reflection as she brushed her hair. "This is only a charade!"  
  
Across the hall, Ron was pulling on the shirt and trousers he'd put on that morning before Hermione made him change. He was mentally smacking himself for his near kiss with Hermione. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss her, he really did, but he knew it wasn't the time for something like that, especially not when they were trying to pull off an act like this.  
  
"Better to just be as comfortable as possible with each other." He muttered, buttoning up the shirt. A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Come in."  
  
Hermione opened the door slowly. "Are you ready?" she asked. Ron motioned her in and tried not to gape, she looked breathtaking in a knee length blue patterned skirt, a form fitting white shirt, and a matching snug blue sweater buttoned over that. Her hair had been pulled back into a low bun, a touch of makeup enhancing her features.  
  
"Do I have to wear a tie?" Ron asked, producing a horridly patterned tie- brown with yellow and pink stripes.  
  
"Um." Hermione eyed it with distaste. "Not that one. hold on." She left the room and returned a few moments later with a black and silver striped tie. "Here."  
  
"Thanks." Ron took it from her and quickly put it on. "How do I look?"  
  
"You look nice." Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"Listen." Ron put his hand on her arm as they were about to go downstairs. "About earlier."  
  
"Let's just forget about it." Hermione said quickly. "We just got caught up in a moment, that's all."  
  
"Right." Ron said, a bit hesitantly. He wanted to argue, but remembered what he'd thought earlier about keeping things comfortable between them to pull off the act. "Shall we?" he held his hand to her and she grasped it.  
  
"Don't you two look nice!" Mrs. Granger had also changed, and Mr. Granger was pouring some wine for everyone.  
  
"Thanks Mum. So do you." Hermione replied. "Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"Not right now, but in a moment. Why don't you go on ahead in the dining room Ron, and Hermione and I will bring everything in."  
  
"All right." Ron gave Hermione's hand a quick squeeze and went in the other room.  
  
"Hermione, your father and I were talking earlier." Mrs. Granger said as she finished dressing the large turkey on the counter. "We want you to know you have our full support with your wedding, whenever you choose to have it."  
  
"Really?" Hermione was surprised, but grateful. Guilt crept up on her a bit, but she pushed it down before it could become a voice. "I felt bad springing it on everyone last night. but I think it's for the best."  
  
"As long as you're happy dear." Mrs. Granger replied.  
  
Dinner was as sumptuous as it had been the previous night; Ron ate his fill and was barely able to stuff down a slice of cherry pie for dessert.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever eat again!" Ron sighed, a few hours later as he and Hermione sat on the sofa with more hot chocolate.  
  
"That'll be the day, Ron." Hermione laughed. The television was on, but the sound was down low as the fire crackled merrily. She leaned over against him. "I had fun with you today."  
  
"I did too." Ron grinned down at her. "I probably wouldn't have, if it weren't for you inviting me here."  
  
"Oh." Hermione blushed as she turned to look at the fire. "I didn't do that much."  
  
"Just being here makes me happy, Hermione." Ron said seriously. "I thought this Christmas would be horrible without Ginny, but you've made it great for me."  
  
"I'm glad for that Ron." She answered softly. They turned to smile at each other, and were shocked at how close they were sitting. "Ron what are we doing?"  
  
"I. don't know." He answered. They were drawn closer, perhaps it was the soft firelight; perhaps it was the sparkling lights on the tree, perhaps it was the hot chocolate, Ron had no idea what was making him lean in closer and closer to Hermione, but it was obviously affecting her as well.  
  
A split second before Ron's lips touched hers, she managed to close her eyes and for what she thought would be a brief moment, surrender to the feelings she had been experiencing since before dinner.  
  
His hand found it's way around her neck as he gently pulled her closer to him, and before either of them could resist, he pressed his mouth firmly against hers. Her arms came up and Ron thought at first Hermione was going to push him away, but she didn't, she pulled him as close to her as possible instead.  
  
Ron was amazed, that she was kissing him back, and ecstatic that he was kissing her in the first place. Slowly, uncertainly, he swept his tongue along her lips, and she opened her mouth to him immediately, her sigh lost between them.  
  
He had heard it, however, and it made him crush his lips harder against hers. Hermione ran her hands down over his chest, then back up and around his neck, twisting her fingers in the hair on his nape.  
  
It continued on that way for some time, neither one wanting to break away. Ron finally had to, however, he needed air.  
  
"That was." Ron struggled to find the right words. His voice seemed loud in the room, because Hermione jumped. "That was fantastic Hermione." he said, taking his hand and tracing it gently along her jaw line.  
  
"Yeah. it was." Hermione's face went from calm to panicked. "Ron we just kissed!"  
  
Ron was confused. "Yes, Hermione. We did."  
  
Hermione grew pale, and jumped off the sofa like it was scorching hot. "Ron I'm so sorry!" she ran from the room and up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
"I'm not." He replied softly to himself, staring into the fire.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
It had been four days since Christmas, and Hermione Granger could not get that kiss off her mind. Barely speaking the next morning, she and Ron had put on a front for her parents, and as soon as they had left their house, had mumbled a quick goodbye and parted ways.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" she wondered, trying to concentrate on her reading. Her boss had asked for a summary of the text currently in front of her, and Hermione had yet to get past the first page. "It was only a game, and it was just ONE bloody kiss!" she shook her head to clear it, and then managed to focus on her work and turn her report in on time. She stopped for a few groceries on the way home, intent on spending a quiet evening by herself and figuring out where she and Ron stood.  
  
"Hello Hermione." A voice startled her and she nearly dropped her bag.  
  
"Jefferson!" she replied in shock. "What. what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came by to get my things that I kept here." He replied quietly.  
  
"Oh." She felt flustered in front of her ex, the guilt of what she'd done to him creeping up on her like the night. "Well. come in, please." She unlocked the door and let him step by her.  
  
He didn't say anything as he strode off towards her bedroom and bathroom. Hermione sighed and went into the kitchen to unload her bag. She could hear him messing around, but didn't go to him, how could she? What could she say to him?  
  
"I think I've got everything." Jefferson came into the kitchen brusquely. He held a box that she hadn't noticed before under one arm. "I'll just be leaving now."  
  
"Jefferson wait." Hermione followed him in the hallway.  
  
"What is it?" he asked coolly.  
  
"I wanted to apologise." She answered, wringing her hands. "I didn't want to end things the way they did."  
  
"Well, being engaged to one person while dating another will do that to a relationship." Jefferson replied angrily.  
  
Hermione sighed. "I know." She ground her fists into her eyes. "I didn't want to hurt you like that though."  
  
"Well, you did." He said shortly. "I thought you and I would always be together."  
  
"I did too.but."  
  
"Ron. You don't have to say it again." He pulled his coat on roughly.  
  
"I really didn't mean for things to end like this." Hermione said again, trying not to let her voice falter. "But I love Ron." This random comment surprised her, it had come on so suddenly that she felt it had to be real. "I love Ron." She repeated, more for her benefit.  
  
"Well I hope you both are happy together." Jefferson said in the same tight voice. He grabbed his box and went out the door. Hermione was still too stunned at herself to react to his slamming the door behind him.  
  
"I love Ron." Hermione leaned against the wall, hugging herself. Everything was so clear now. Everything was so crystal clear.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Ron counted off the days until he'd see Hermione again. Four days, and he hadn't heard anything from her--no owls, no telephone calls, nothing.  
  
"I really screwed up this time," he said to no one in particular. "I shouldn't have gone and kissed her." He had gotten a brief vacation between Christmas and New Year's Day, so he sat at home trying to keep his mind off Hermione. The Muggle television he'd bought recently didn't catch his interest, and reading made him think of her as well.  
  
He chewed his lower lip as he looked around his tiny kitchen. "Wonder if I should go and be the one to send her an owl." he muttered, and then before he could change his mind, went and grabbed a quill and parchment.  
  
- Hi Hermione  
  
Are we still going to the New Year's party? Maybe I could come and pick you up, or should I just meet you there? Should I find a Muggle suit to wear too? I hope to see you soon.  
  
-Ron  
  
He sighed, hoping she would respond soon, and sent the note off with his owl.  
  
Hermione had just finished her dinner when a tapping sound distracted her. She went over to the window and let a large tawny owl inside, she recognised it immediately as Ron's. A ball of nerves began bouncing inside her as she untied the note and read it.  
  
"How do I answer this?" she asked herself after reading it. On one hand, she wanted to write about her discovery, but on the other, that sort of revelation needed to be said directly TO the person. After writing for about an hour, scratching out words and sometimes starting over, she came up with something to send.  
  
Ron  
  
Yes, you'll need to wear a Muggle suit. Black is fine. I will meet you at the party.  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron sighed as he read the note she sent back. "What have I gotten myself into this time?" he asked himself. "She barely even talks to me now." Ron sighed and put the note aside, heading up to his closet to see if he even owned a black Muggle suit. His situation had just become that much more complicated.  
  
*** *** New Year's Eve *** ***  
  
"Dear, why isn't Ron taking you to the party?" Mrs. Granger zipped up the back of Hermione's formal gown.  
  
"He.had to work late, so we agreed to meet there." Hermione answered quickly, averting her face so her mother couldn't see the telltale blush make it's way across her cheeks. She'd been looking forward to this night ever since her revelation two evenings before. "I'm going to tell him." Hermione mumbled as she searched for the matching necklace and bracelet set she had bought to go along with this dress.  
  
"What was that Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked. "Do you need any more help getting ready?"  
  
"No Mum, I'm fine, thanks." Hermione answered. "Go on and get yourself ready, I'll call you if I need anything else." She watched her mother leave the room and sat down on the edge of her bed. Retrieving a pair of sparkling high-heeled shoes from a box, she slipped them on over her feet, admiring how nice they shone in the light. Hermione had tried to style her hair up, due to the strapless nature of her gown, but she couldn't seem to get a style that looked quite right.  
  
"It's times like this I'm glad I can do magic." Hermione grinned briefly at her reflection. She took her wand from her open bag and within moments, her hair had been piled elegantly on top of her head. Her dress moved softly along with her as she crossed the room, the coppery brown colour shimmered in the soft lamplight. Shrinking her wand -she never left home without it- Hermione added a few necessities to her small evening purse, then stood up and pulled a sheer, lacy shawl over her shoulders.  
  
"I look nice." Hermione said softly, looking at her reflection. "I look nervous, but nice." She willed herself to calm down. "It's only Ron, it was only a kiss."  
  
"Hermione, love, we're leaving!" her father's voice broke through her muddled thoughts.  
  
"Be right down!" she called back, checking her reflection over once more in her mirror. "One way or the other, it's tonight."  
  
*** *** The New Year's Eve Party *** ***  
  
As soon as Hermione and her parents entered the ballroom the party was being held in, she started scanning the room for Ron.  
  
"He's not here." The disappointment was evident in her voice as she shrugged out of her wrap and handed it to her father.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be along soon." Hermione forced a smile onto her face as her mother patted her arm.  
  
"Yes." Hermione replied. She took a glass of champagne from a tray a waiter was carrying around the room; then she moved away from her parents to look around even more.  
  
Ron entered the ballroom, immediately someone was upon him, taking his cloak. He nervously straightened his Muggle tuxedo, hoping the salesgirl he rented it from wasn't just playing a joke on him when she said it looked good. "Okay, Hermione, where are you?" he muttered quietly. Ron walked around the room for a good ten minutes, until he heard a familiar laugh.  
  
"Hermione!" he breathed as he drank in the sight before him. She looked absolutely amazing in a shimmery copper brown dress; it was strapless and fit to her body to her hips, then spread in an elegant ball gown. Her hair was styled elegantly (Ron suspected she had used magic) and in his humble opinion, she just looked absolutely delicious. Running a hand through his hair, he went over to her.  
  
"Evening, love." Ron fell right into the act. Hermione looked up, surprised, as he kissed her on the cheek. He had on a Muggle tuxedo, and he looked so handsome in it!  
  
"Good evening Ron." She murmured, suddenly feeling shy. He looped an arm around her waist.  
  
"You look gorgeous tonight." He said softly, his blue eyes turning pensive as he gazed at her.  
  
"Thanks." Hermione wasn't sure if he was just pretending or not. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. "You look great too."  
  
"Have you been here long?" Ron asked, noting her almost empty champagne glass.  
  
"Just about fifteen minutes." Hermione replied, feeling more in control now. "Want to get something to drink?" she drained what was left in her glass.  
  
"Sure." He left his arm around her waist and Hermione was consciously aware of that fact as they walked across the room together.  
  
"Ron!" Mrs. Granger wore a happy smile as she saw her future son in law coming towards her. Hermione wore a bemused expression; it was funny to see how quickly her mother had taken to Ron.  
  
"Evening." Ron beamed, kissing Mrs. Granger on the cheek, and then shaking Mr. Granger's hand.  
  
"Don't you both look lovely tonight, together." Mrs. Granger smiled.  
  
"Thanks Mum." Hermione answered, moving her hand down to clasp Ron's. The four adults smiled at one another for a few long moments. "Well." Hermione said briskly. "I would love to get out on that dance floor."  
  
"Me too!" Ron said, eager to steal away with her. "Will you excuse us?" he said courteously to Hermione's parents.  
  
"When did you become such a good dancer?" Hermione asked as he spun her around, trying to keep conversation light.  
  
"Over the years, various girls." Ron answered. "Are you impressed?" he asked impishly.  
  
"Maybe a little." Hermione replied a bit teasingly. Ron curved his hand around her waist and pulled her close, taking in her light flowery scent.  
  
"I missed you this week, Hermione." Ron said in a low voice after a few long moments.  
  
She swallowed visibly. "I missed you too." An awkward silence passed between them. "Look, I'm really sorry about Christmas."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron looked confused.  
  
"Well. I just wanted you to have a good time that day after the year you've had. and I brought you into this whole mess with Jefferson and me, and then after dinner."  
  
"How about we just forget what happened?" Ron interrupted, the words feeling like cotton in his mouth.  
  
Hermione looked up at him surprised. "All right." She said slowly, her stomach sinking. They danced in silence the rest of the song.  
  
"Shall we stay out for another?" Ron asked, not wanting her to leave his arms.  
  
"If you like." Hermione replied. He thought she looked upset for some reason; although he had no idea why.  
  
"So how was your week?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence. "Did you go home at all?"  
  
"Yes." Ron replied. "They had an okay Christmas, apparently Fred and George came home, and Bill and his family stayed the whole weekend before that."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Good to hear that they had a somewhat nice Christmas." They struggled through more awkward conversation when the Grangers interrupted them.  
  
"Hermione, can I steal you away for a dance?" her father asked.  
  
"Sure Dad." Hermione smiled and left Ron's arms. He danced then with Mrs. Granger, and then a girl he'd never even seen before practically begged him to stay with her for one song.  
  
After that, there was a sit down dinner, Ron took his seat next to Hermione but found it impossible to talk to her. Then, following dessert, someone from Mr. Granger's work got up (It was a party thrown by the association he belonged to as a dentist) and began to talk. In all honestly, Ron found it very boring, but for the sake of appearances, tried to keep his face looking interested in what the man had to say.  
  
Finally, what felt like hours later, the music started up again. Ron seized his chance, and grabbed Hermione by the elbow.  
  
"If I dance with one more girl other than you, I think people will start to suspect." Ron joked comically, moving his eyes from side to side as if they were being spied upon.  
  
Hermione grinned, her first real smile of the evening. "I'm just glad he stopped talking, I was about to fall asleep. Whoever heard of talking for an hour about TEETH?" they both laughed.  
  
"How about a toast?" Ron grabbed two flutes of champagne, handing one to her. "To. Harry? May he be having a good time like we are tonight?"  
  
"Knowing Harry and Kelly, they're probably shagging like rabbits as we speak." Hermione giggled. Ron sniggered loudly. "We need a better toast than that."  
  
"How about.." Ron seemed at a loss for words.  
  
"To us?" Hermione asked, a bit timidly.  
  
"Sure. To us." Ron echoed, tapping his glass softly against hers. Their eyes met over the rim of their champagne glasses, and Hermione was suddenly filled with resolve.  
  
"Ron?" she asked, setting her glass down. "Would you like to go outside. walk around a bit?"  
  
He seemed surprised. "Sure." He replied. They retrieved their wraps and left the ballroom, coming out onto a large and deserted balcony. Hermione leaned on the cold stone railing and looked up.  
  
"What a gorgeous night." She said. Ron stood next to her and gazed down.  
  
"It sure is." He said, not referring to the stars but to her.  
  
"It's almost midnight." Hermione said, averting her eyes away from Ron's. She had all but said she wanted him back in the ballroom but now that they were alone her nerves were failing once more. "Can you believe another year has passed by?"  
  
"So much has happened." Ron replied, leaning on the rail as well. "I wish it were a year ago, so maybe I could save Gin."  
  
Hermione bit her lip to keep tears from coming to her eyes; instead she placed a comforting hand on Ron's arm. "We all wish we could." She said as she leaned against him. He swallowed hard, then turned and wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione." He said, hugging her fiercely.  
  
"I should be thanking you." Hermione said into his shoulder. "If it weren't for you, I'd probably be engaged right now."  
  
Ron pulled back and looked straight into her eyes. "You are engaged." He said softly, taking her hand in his.  
  
"Right." Hermione let her words trail off. They stared at one another for several very long moments.  
  
"Ten!" the voices of the people indoors carried outside as the countdown began.  
  
"Ron, I have something to tell you." Hermione said.  
  
"Nine!"  
  
"I have something to tell you too." Ron replied.  
  
"Eight!"  
  
"You go first."  
  
"Seven!"  
  
"No, you go."  
  
"Six!"  
  
"Why don't we say it at the same time?"  
  
"Five!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Four!"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, so did Ron.  
  
"Three!"  
  
"Ron I love you."  
  
"Hermione I love you."  
  
"Two!"  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at one another, mouths agape.  
  
"One! Happy New Year!" Neither one heard the last number being announced as Ron swept Hermione back into his arms, immediately seeking her lips with his. He could feel her surprise, but a moment later her arms worked their way around his neck.  
  
Hermione kissed Ron back with every ounce of love she had for him. She pressed her mouth more firmly against his, and was rewarded by a flick of his tongue against her closed lips. She parted them, and he entered, eager to show her just how much he cared.  
  
Mrs. Granger looked around the room for her daughter and Ron; she wanted to wish them a Happy New Year. A movement through a window looking out on a balcony caught her eye, and she turned to see Hermione and Ron in a quite passionate embrace outside. She smiled; she could wish them a Happy New Year later. Visions of a wedding began to flow through her mind as she went back into the room in search of her husband.  
  
Outside, Hermione and Ron broke apart with a gasp, both sucking great gulps of air into their starved lungs. They grinned at each other, and then Ron wrapped his arms around her once more.  
  
"Really, Hermione?" he asked.  
  
Hermione only nodded, she didn't trust herself to speak at the moment. He pulled back and looked down at her, resting his forehead against hers.  
  
"I thought I scared you off, when I didn't hear from you all week." Ron said.  
  
"I didn't know how I felt myself, until just a few days ago." Hermione was finally able to talk. "It just sort of. hit me I suppose."  
  
Ron grinned and kissed her softly. "I've felt this way for awhile now." He said. "I'm really happy, Hermione. Happier than I've been since. I don't know when."  
  
"I'm glad Ron." Hermione threw her arms back around him, and he swung her in a circle, both laughing.  
  
"We'll have to do something about a new ring, of course." Ron intertwined their fingers together. "Can't have you wearing your own diamond." He quipped, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it softly.  
  
"No I guess not." Hermione echoed softly, smiling up at him. They kissed again. "Come on, let's go back in." she said, taking his hand firmly in hers.  
  
"Are we going to tell your parents about this?" he asked.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment. "I don't see why we have to. They already think we've been engaged for awhile, let's just keep it that way."  
  
"Okay 'Mione."  
  
"Okay Ronnie." Their laughter rang out behind them, echoing off into the night. 


End file.
